lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Rando Land
Rando Land is the final area of the game, and the heart of Rando's base of operations. It is a vast stretch of land marked with what is possibly barracks and other armaments. Brad comes here after escaping from the Deserted Island to reclaim Buddy and stop Rando once and for all. Story Rando Lando Once Tardy Hernandez's corpse gets Brad over the sea, Brad has to climb Rando's fortress. To the top right is three Rando Rations. On the next screen are three more Rations. Continuing to the east, Brad finds Buddy held captive by Mr. Angoneli, Sticky's father. He laments how he thought God hated him and lamented about his previous toilet cleaning job. However, now he "has the girl". He scars her face, to mark her as his. After Brad defeats him, he gloats that her scars are his "mark on history". Afterwards, Buddy tells Brad she knows what a failure he is and runs away. Brad's class changes to "Failure". This changes Brad's skills to: * Dropkick * Fire Blast * Charging Headbutt * Burning Head Slide Rando Base In Rando's Base are many Diesel generators that can create Diesel F. Bomb. If you run out of bottles, use some water or soups to free up some bottles. You'll need as many as you can get. Brad finds Buddy next to the Rando Army. Brad attempts to flee with her, but she runs back into them. Behind Brad appear his three party members he abandoned. They try to reason with Brad that she is needed for the continuing of the human race. Brad denies that any of them need her, and that he is her one true saviour and that they are filling her head with nonsense. Brad fight his friends to the death. They participate, but fight half-heartedly. The music playing during this fight is 'The Sacrifice', the same music that is played when Brad is raising Buddy at the beginning of the game. Brad's party members are commonly assumed dead after the battle. However, the player does not earn experience for killing them: the only time this ever happens in the game is after defeating Rando and Buff Van Dyke, who both survive the fighting. Therefore, it is possible that Brad did not actually kill his party members but just knocked them off. If you didn't have any party members in the party before heading to the island, you'll fight Illusion of Friends instead, a hallucination that can even be taken as proof that the fight in general was a hallucination, since the soldiers show no real response to Brad fighting his party members. After Brad defeats his party members, Rando is seen comforting Buddy about her face, saying that "a face is nothing, the inside, it's what matters". He speaks in a very weak tone, to the surprise of his army as even they haven't heard him speak before. Brad refuses to back down and faces against innumerable odds. He has been dead for 35 years, what is there to lose? He then fights a huge number of enemies: * Stevie Dean * Float Ziggler * Mickey Neat * Bruno Lee * Walt Steamboat * Spice Simmons Further in his Joy induced rage, he fights: * Koo Dragonhead * Gale Saturn * Top Polanski * Derth Hendricks * Phil Bush * Micheal Waters Brad seemingly becomes inhuman, learning the Cry skill. This will increase Brad's SP. Brad is losing all control of his rage and feeling that he is a complete failure. He fights other members of the Rando army who are slowly becoming more and more terrified of Brad, crying and weeping at what they are seeing: * Curt Ambrose * Harmony Flynn * Dwayne Ports * Ernie Frost * Cooper Plate * Dean FritzClark The Rando Army attempts to retreat, unable to stand a chance against Brad now, trying to give him Buddy to make him happy. Brad now learns the skill Scream, something very similar to that of a Joy Mutant. Before the army can escape, Brad catches them, and proceeds to fight: * Forest Richards * Ron Farook * Gon Duggan * Clint Moss * Big Ant * Ira Temple The aftermath is seen of Brad's slaughter. He continues on to Rando and tells him not to touch Buddy. Rando steps forward to protect Buddy and fights Brad in one last attempt to stop him. Despite killing everyone to save Buddy, and reaching her, Buddy reveals that Brad wasn't there for her when she was growing up. That he, out of all of these men, hurt her the most. That he failed in every way imaginable to her. Not only did he fail Lisa, but he was unable to save Buddy to gain a sign of redemption for his previous failure. Notes * Brad's party members are assumed dead after the battle. However, it should be noted that the player does not gain experience for killing them: the only times this happens is after defeating Rando and Buff Van Dyke, who both survive the fight. Therefore, it is possible that Brad did not kill his party members but just knock them out. * During the battle sequences against multiple foes, Brad becomes increasingly similar to a Joy Mutant, even though the physical transformation has not taken place. Firstly, Brad loses Armstrong Style and gains Bite, which is a feature of Joy Mutants. During the battles, Brad gains the abilities Cry and Scream, shared by many mutants. Between fights, his opponents call him "not human", a claim substantiated by the sheer mindless violence Brad commits. In fact, even the battle music in the last couple fights changes to "Soft Skin", the same track played in battles against Joy Mutants. * After defeating Rando, Brad can actually use the Degrading Dress from the menu to change his appearance from his Battle-Scarred and even Joy Mutant forms. This appearance change also changes his movement speed to a normal walking pace. * If your music volume is very high, you can hear "The Sirens Call" faintly in the background when Brad and Buddy are confronted with Rando's Army. The track stops and is replaced with "Praise Wally" when your party members intervene. Category:Painful Locations Category:Locations Category:LISA: THE PAINFUL Locations Category:Post-Area_3